Decisiones
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Aunque hubieran más opciones, ella no se arrepentiría de tomar esa. —Cuídate —susurró con una sonrisa momentos antes de que el puente se desplomara.


**Decisiones**

Preparen pañuelos, una almohada y mucho, mucha paciencia.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y ahora qué?<em>

La situación se había salido de sus manos. Podía leerse en sus ojos. El temor, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Cualquier movimiento en brusco acabaría con sus vidas. La primera en pasar fue la novia de su mejor amigo. Nadie se quejo y todos esperaron con paciencia a que pasara. A veces, tenían la impresión de que se desmayaría a mitad del camino. La cantidad de sangre que perdió era espantosa. Afortunadamente no era de mucha gravedad por el momento, pero si temían por su vida.

El lugar era inestable. Un acantilado se observaba. Cualquier movimiento en vano y caerían. El puente era demasiado débil para resistir mucho peso y las sogas se encontraban desgastadas. Cada tanto los acompañantes volteaban a mirar a los alrededores a mirar en dirección al bosque. De estar compartiendo un alegre campamento, pasaron a ser perseguidos por una banda de asesinos ¿Cómo podrían enfrentarlos sin armas?

Disparos comenzaron a escucharse. Las aves salieron en bandada volando ante el eco del arma en la espesura del bosque. El sol comenzó a ocultarse y el atardecer se tiñó en rojo. Todos entraron en un trance mezclado con pánico ¿Tan rápido los habían localizado? ¿Ese era su fin? ¿Alcanzarían a sobrevivir? El miedo era uno con el ambiente. El frío se abría paso sin compasión alguna entre los presentes. El viento susurraba palabras de desolación. El puente rechinaba y mostraba no aguantar más. La situación parecía estar completamente en contra de ellos. _O solamente de ella_.

Su mejor amigo volteó a mirarla con preocupación al terminar de cruzar el camino. Ella le sonrió con tranquilidad. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte. Si tan solo tuviera más suerte. _Si tan solo su corazón no la traicionara._ El hombre que tenía al frente, más que su mejor amigo, era su amor; sin embargo, ese era su secreto.

—¡Tienes que pasar ahora, Kagome! —gritó el joven nervioso.

¿Por qué él había pasado primero que ella? ¡Cierto! Ella le tenía miedo a las alturas. No podía negarlo, ni evitarlo. Cada fibra de su ser vibraba con miedo. Sin embargo ¿Eso no era demasiado egoísta? Ella negó con la cabeza efusivamente. En cuanto a rapidez y agilidad ella era una experta. En caso de que uno no alcanzara a pasar, era mejor que la persona al otro lado tuviera ventaja para huir.

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar. Las manos le sudaban. El vació bajo sus pies la mareaba. El color mortífero no demoró en hacer presencia sobre su rostro. ¡Quería echarse a llorar allí mismo como una niña pequeña! ¿Dónde estaba su mamá en momento como ese? Sin embargo, no podía detenerse a pensar en eso; todos la animaban desde el otro lado, _excepto Inuyasha._ Quien estaba revisando las heridas de su amor. Heridas causadas por sus descuidos. ¿Podría ser peor? Culpable, cobarde y estúpida. Sonrió con irania deteniéndose. Ni siquiera en una situación tan extrema él podía concentrarse en ella. Siempre había alguien más importante.

¡_Mírame! _Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sería inútil. Un nudo fuerte se quedo atorado en su garganta. Las palabras que nunca dijo, quedarían selladas en ese momento, ¿verdad?

Los pensamientos que la invadían de forma vertiginosa eran un distractor. Una nueva razón para continuar. Para no temer. Respiró profundo. Tenía tanto miedo. ¿A quien quería engañar? Su corazón estaba cayendo en un abismo. Aun si avanzara, aun si huyera junto con los demás. Su alma estaría muerta. —_Kikyou¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?!_ —preguntó en la mañana de ese mismo día el joven que tanto llegó amar. Nadie dijo nada. Todos la miraron con lastima. Ella sonrió y los felicitó ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Llorar?

Escuchó los pasos de sus persecutores y supo lo que vendría. —¡Adelántense! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La expresión de aturdimiento en los rostros de todos, le indicaba que no entendían la situación. —¡Maldita sea, que se están acercando!

—¡Aun faltas tú! —respondió uno de sus compañeros.

—¡No se preocupen por mi! ¡Yo los alcanzare! —dijo. La mayoría dudaron, pero al temer por sus vidas, emprendieron la huida.

Kagome vio como todos se alejaban. La oscuridad se cernía sobre el cielo, a penas siendo desvanecida por la luna llena. Sin moverse de su lugar comenzó a rebuscar en su maleta. Botó sin mucha meditación las cosas inservibles. Hasta que la encontró_. La navaja_. Los pasos se escucharon más cerca. Ya no era posible divisar a ninguno de sus conocidos. Entonces, dejó que las amargas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía eso? ¿Por mentir? ¿Por robar? ¿Por desobedecer? ¿Por enamorarse de la persona que no debía?

Lentamente comenzó a cortar las podridas cuerdas. Tal vez era cobarde, pero no quería arriesgar a ninguno de sus amigos. Había más opciones, como continuar y llegar al otro lado. Aun así, su miedo a las alturas y la distancia que faltaba por recorrer no le daban muchas esperanzas. Era la mejor decisión que podía llegar a tomar. De esa forma, ella no sufriría y él sería feliz junto a alguien más. Porque todos, con el tiempo… la olvidaría.

El ambiente se llenó de luciérnagas que danzaban de un lado a otro, reconfortando su delicada alma.

—¡Aquí hay una! —exclamó uno de los hombres con voz excitada. Eso no la espanto. Continuó con su trabajo.

Un disparó más se escuchó. La sangre brotó de su brazo. Dolía demasiado. Sintió como sus músculos se desgarraron. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Aun así no se detuvo. La cabeza le palpitaba y la vista se volvía borrosa. —¡Estúpida anemia! —dijo enfadada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

El puente se estremeció de forma violenta, generando una sensación de vértigo en su cuerpo. Podía escuchar la respiración pesada del hombre. También podía imaginarse la sonrisa escalofriante que mostraba; sin embargo, no quería voltear. Un escalofrió pasó por columna. Las cuerdas ya estaban terminando de ceder.

—Tengo miedo… —susurró.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó que la llamaban, pero no quiso levantar la vista. Debía ser parte de su imaginación. Él no podía estar ahí.

—¡Hermanos! ¡Parece que al otro lado del puente están los demás! —expresó uno. El puente se balanceó y lentamente bajó.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Estás loca? —preguntó Inuyasha al otro lado del puente. Kagome hizo caso omiso a las preguntas. Eso creó que el joven se enfadara, por lo cual dio un paso hacia el puente.

—¡No vengas! —ordenó con el rostro llenó de agua salada, haciéndolo detener. —¡Yo no soportaría ver a la persona que amo morir! —confesó con valor.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Unos más feliz, otros no sabía cómo llamarlos. Y en todos ellos, estaba él. No podía negarlo. Sonrió con tristeza. —_A veces las personas son demasiado estúpidas ¿no crees? Sacrificarse por quien aman es una tontería_ — fue lo que alguna vez se empeñó en decir. Día a día lo repetía. Más que para los demás, para sí misma. Y ahora… Estaba con esa abatida sensación, las lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos y la persona que ama con un rostro desfigurado a unos metros de distancia. _Pero seguro_.

—Cuídate —susurró con una sonrisa momentos antes de que el puente se desplomara.

**Fin  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews? ¿Conejos? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomates?<br>**

**N/A: Primero, **muchas gracias por leer. Por dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a esta corta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendola, como cuando yo la escribí.

Esta historia, la hice para un reto, pero, me gusto tanto que quise compartirla con ustedes.

Este es el primer pago de los seis. Deseenme mucha suerte.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
